User blog:Jester of chaos/Pure Evil Proposal: Howard Prince
Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867633 Alright, here's an effortpost for a Tales from the Crypt villain. His name? Howard Prince. And yes, I'm aware the character doesn't have a page yet, so I'll add him once this discussion concludes. Who is he? Howard Prince is a con man who is about to get arrested for tax evasion. Because of that, he decides to form false relationships with women before taking their money and killing them. What does he do? In the beginning of the episode, Howard is eating dinner with his wife. He speaks tenderly to her and makes her hand him her money. Afterwards, he gives her poisoned wine. The wife dies, and Howard calls the ambulance while pretending to panic. Afterwards, he goes to her funeral and pretends to mourn her. After the funeral is over, Howard meets with his partner Morty, and it is revealed that Howard married before taking money from and murdering two other women in the past. That night, while watching TV, Howard finds out about a woman named Effie who lost her husband some time ago. He meets her and forms a false relation with her. One morning, Howard finds a note warning him to stop his crime spree. Howard accuses Morty for giving him the note and throws Morty in a shredder, killing him. After marrying Effie, Howard finds another note that practically says the thing as the first note. Howard accuses Baxter (a video dating service owner) for blackmailing him, and he throws Baxter into a TV set, electrocuting him to death. That night, Effie's butler Stanhope threatens Howard with a gun after finding out about Howard's crimes. Howard grabs Stanhope and breaks his neck. Finally, Howard gives Effie poisoned wine after taking her money, and Effie seemingly dies. However, while Howard is calling the ambulance and pretending to panic, Effie gets up and attacks him, and he grabs her and throws her down a flight of stairs, breaking her neck and killing her. After that, when Howard prepares to leave the country, he finds another note, and he finds out that the gravedigger has been sending him the notes. Howard kills the gravedigger with a shovel, and he is confronted by his dead wives, who are zombies. The zombies cannot stay dead without Howard, so they eat him alive. Heinous standards? While I can admit I haven't seen every episodes in Tales from the Crypt, I know for a fact that Howard has one of the highest body count in the series, he is one of the few villains who is played straight, and since the TFTC series is an anthology series, each stories do not follow any continuity from the other stories. Therefore, Howard doesn't have any valid competition, and he's the worst in the episode "None but the Lonely Heart". Redeeming qualities/Freudian Excuse? Hell no. Howard is completely remorseless, none of his relations are genuine (obviously), he throw his own partner in a SHREDDER without batting an eye for supposedly blackmailing him with the notes, etc. And if anything, his friendly facade only makes him creepier. So like I said, no. No redeeming qualities. And no Freudian Excuse, either. Conclusion? I'll give a "yes". Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals